AG Ultimate Darkus Brawlers
by Zakemur
Summary: After Bakugan Battle Brawlers came apart. Alice Gehabich and Ace Grit created their own team. Their mission is to defeat the Vexos and Reunite the Bakugan Battle Brawlers...


The Bakugan Battle Brawlers came apart. They had a huge fight. The fight started after Dan didn't beat fair Baron and Mira by using the forbidden card and killing Nemus and Wilda. Many of the brawlers became rivals. Dan ran to New Vestroya because of the shame. Everyone began to work solo except for Alice and Ace .They teamed up to save New Vestroya from the Vexos and reunite the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. They called themselves the AG Ultimate Darkus Brawlers. But they usually called themselves AG Brawlers by their initials, which were same (Ace Grit and Alice Gehabich).

_Two days passed after the Bakugan Battle Brawlers came apart and the AG Brawlers were created…_

Ace and Alice went to Russia. On the plane Alice asked:

"Do you think we can handle the Vexos by ourselves?"

"Yes, if we use good strategies."Ace answered with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure alright, I'm sure."Ace said with an evil smile.

"But I don't have a gauntlet to go to New Vestroya!"

"I carry a spare, here you can have this."Ace said and gave Alice a gauntlet.

"Thanks... Hey Ace, do you think we can reunite the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?"

"They are more powerful than the Vexos. We shall leave them for later."

"But Ace, it is not good to work all by ourselves."

"I know, but I am working with you and you are working with me. That is why we are more powerful than anyone else of the brawlers."

"I guess you are right. I tried to convince them to stay together as a team but Dan hit me." Alice began to cry.

"Don't cry Alice. But it was unusual for Dan to cheat. I guess he must have been controlled or something. Or maybe he didn't know what he was doing."

Alice didn't say anything. After one day the plane landed to Moscow. Ace had a USA immigrant passport and a Russian visa that is why he was allowed to come to Russia. After leaving the airport Alice and Ace sat on a taxi and went to Dr. Michael's.

When they arrived Alice ran towards Dr. Michael and hugged him:

"Grandpa!"She shouted.

"Alice, I missed you so much!"The old man said.

"Hello…"Ace said

"Grandpa this is Ace. He is a Vestal… We created a new team."Alice introduced ace to her grandpa.

"A new team, But what happened to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?"The doctor asked.

"Grandpa, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers are no more… "Alice said and tears fell from her eye.

"How did it happen? I don't understand?"

"It is a long story… I don't want to talk about it. Ace could tell you…"  
Ace told Doctor Michael everything what happened.

"WHAT? DAN HIT MY GRAND DAUGHTER?" Doctor Michael shouted.

"Yes…"Ace answered.

"Where is Dan?"

"He ran to New Vestroya. That is where exactly we want to go now!"

"You want to go to New Vestroya? You have a gauntlet but Alice…"

"I gave her a spare. There will be no problem for us to travel there right?"

"Yes, I'll go and prepare the portal."Doctor Michael. Ace and Alice nodded.

After few minutes the portal was activated. Alice took her Hydronoid which she left in the mansion and Ace took his Percival out of his back. The Bakugan said at the same time:

"It is about time!"

"Sorry guys, we totally forgot about you."Alice said.

"Don't do that next time!"Percival said angrily.

"Ok…ok…Now let's go!"Ace commanded and the new AG-team began its mission. The portal led them to Vexos headquarters. Lync and Volt saw them first.

"What are you doing here? I thought you all went solo!"Lync complained. "Our research showed that the Bakugan Battle Brawlers fell apart!"

"Some of us went duo, Lync!"Ace shouted.

"Enough talking, let's begin the battle." Volt said.

Next everyone said:

"Gauntlet power strike!"

Volt threw a gate card. Suddenly a card appeared in Ace's hand it was an ability card called "Super Darkus Duo."

"Hey Alice check this out."Ace said showing her the card. Lync and Volt already threw their Bakugan. Alice and Ace threw them too. The gauntlet showed:

"Haos Brontes 1200 G

Ventus Altair 1000 G

Darkus Alpha Hydronoid 500 G

Darkus Midnight Percival 600 G."

"Oh no… I think their bakugan evolved!" Alice said. "According to my calculation if we use ability cards we can't beat them. If they use their abilities we are done for!"

"Don't worry… Let's wait for them to unleash their maximum power and then use our new ability card."Ace said.

"You sure it'll work?"

"I was never so sure in my life. It'll be a surprise for you to find out what will this card does. "

"But let's use are other ability cards too for any case."

"Ok…"

After using the ability cards Bronteses G power was raised to 2500 G with bakugan traps, Altair's to 2100 G, Hydronoid's to 1000 G and Midnight Percival's to 1450 G.

Lync said:

"You are done for! Our power G power will set your Life Gauge to zero! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Lync laughed.

"Don't be so sure! Ability card activate "Super Darkus Duo"!" Ace shouted and activated the card.

Hydronoid's and Percival's power grew then times. Hydronoid got 10000 G Percival got 14500 G.

"It cancels all your abilities and doesn't allow any ability to be used! Oh and also Bye-bye!" Ace said knowing that the G power will make Lync's and Volt's Life Gauges will drop to zero.

"You said it!" Alice smiled.

"IMPOSIBLE!" Volt screamed.

"!"Lync screamed from fear.

A second later AG-team K.O. Lync and Volt and gained their bakugan.

"Our first battle together was a complete success."Ace said.

"Nice thinking out there. But what was that card?"Alice asked.

"It is a universal card. It has a chance to appear 1 to 10000000000000000000000. And we are lucky. Now we have the card and no one will stand in our way to our victory. Now let's go find the rest of the Vexos.

_To be continued…_


End file.
